


The North is Cold

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No beta we die like Tubbo at a festival, Techno angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno has left the lands of L'manberg and the mainland of DSMP. But that doesn't stop him from missing the activity when Pogtopia was active.---Short drabble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	The North is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some Techno angst so I wrote some. Very short drabble.  
> I'm just having fun.

Techno is lonely, just because he decides to run off to the north (he adores the cold) doesn't mean he doesn't get lonely. He supposes this is his personal punishment for being too powerful. 

He has seen the signs posted in L'manberg and he knows that no matter how powerful he is, as long as they have stronger armor and weapons (that they all took from him), he'll be unwanted in L'manberg. 

He also feels horribly, horribly betrayed. He told them he would take down the government with them and look at what they do, they create a new government right in front of him, great. 

But guess what, that doesn't matter because he'll be back, ready to destroy the new government and ready to get rid of any orphans along the way (even if the orphan was his brother's son). He'll get rid of it all. 

But...that doesn't stop him from feeling so lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Peace


End file.
